An arranged marriage, gone bad
by Rupertissexy
Summary: Chynna Serna had been made fun of by Draco Malfoy since they were kids. But things were going to change, that summer Chynna had really grown into her looks and couldnt wait to get back at Malfoy for the humilation he had caused her.
1. Default Chapter

**SUMMARY OF MY LIFE**

My name is Chynna Serna, the summer I turned 15 was a great summer for me. I had really grown into my looks I now had long black shiny hair with mocha colored eyes. I also had grown 3 inches that made me the height of 5 feet 6 inches

I am in the Slytherin house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am also the one of the chasers for my houses Quidditch team. My best friends are Ali, Ashley, Kathleen, Jill and Rachel.

My family comes from a long line of Pure-blood witches and Wizards. My parents always want the best of everything; second rate is unacceptable to them. My family and the Malfoy's are very close friends. They had actually gone to school together way back when. But Draco and I never really have gotten along. He used to tease me and call me bucked toothed and midget through are child hood and the past years at school

But believe me everything is going to change this year. I'm not going to let some arrogant jerk tease me any longer.

**BEGINNING OF STORY**

Every year before I go to Hogwarts my parents throw Big Celebration Dinner/ Ball in my honor. Meaning that there proud of me and stuff, junk like that, which I do have to attend, because the party is for me.

The gown I was going to wear tonight was a beautiful strapless floor length puffy black dress, with a slit in the middle revealing silky green and sliver material under it. On the top it was plain black silk, I had designed the dress. My mother had hired seamstresses to make it for me.

I had bought pair of black high heels with straps that wrapped around my calves.

I had my hair into soft curls with half my hair up into a soft elegant bun. With lose strands framing my face. I had put on some mascara and tiny bit blush.

To top it all off I had a silver necklace with a serpent on it with a green diamond as the eye, a lovely birthday present from my father.

I looked in the mirror "perfect," I said.

The party had started at 8 o'clock; it was now 8:20.

I left my dressing room and walked to the grand staircase where all our guests were.

I walked through the middle door while my mum walked through left door and my dad walked through the right, both linking an arm through mine.

There were many familiar faces; I saw Ali, Rachel, Ashley, Jill and Kathleen by the refreshments waiting for me. There was Draco Malfoy talking to Blaise Zambini and Draco's two huge goons he calls as friends. Then in the corner there was poor Pansy Parkinson who obviously could not find an escort for tonight.

All of a sudden there was spotlight lit on me. The light was blinding my eyes and I had to use my hand to protect them.

"Introducing the hosts for tonight" Some announcer said. There was a burst of applause from all our guests.

I had to smile and wave being the good host I am. Soon the music started up and every one was talking, drinking and dancing. I walked over to Ali and the rest of my friends.

"I love your dress." said Ali while sipping her butterbeer.

"Thanks, yours is gorgeous too," I replied.

We all soon we all started chatting about almost everything. That's when I saw a cute waiter walk by and I excused myself to get a drink.

"Hello, I'm Chynna. What is your name?" I asked the waiter. He had the cutest Shaggy brown hair and green eyes.

"Chris, May I offer you a drink" he said holding out a butterbeer.

"Thank you," I said while taking the Champaign glass.

"Well, well look at that guys, its little miss bucked toothed" Said a cold voice.

I turned around and there was Malfoy and his two goons and Blaise looking at me. Malfoy his eyes went wide when he looked at me while Crabbe and Goyle stayed silent, and Blaise stood there with his mouth wide open.

"I'm sorry Malfoy that is not my name and as you can see I don't have bucked teeth," giving him a dazzling smile. "I would also appreciate it if you and your friends wouldn't gawk at me like that too" I said feeling confident while smiling sweetly. "Now if would excuse me I have some unfinished business with that cute waiter over there." I walked away feeling overly confident and I must say it felt good.

_I cannot believe I just told off Draco Malfoy._ I thought to myself, _he did deserve it though all those years of name calling, and being left out. Everything is going to change now, I mean I used to be the ugly duckling. But now look at me I'm a swan. _I thought more to myself

It was almost dinner time and I was starving. I looked at the huge clock by the grand staircase. Dinner should be ready to serve right about now. Then the dinner bell sounded everyone was heading into our party room. I sat on the left of my father while my mother sat on the right. Next to my mother was The Malfoy's.

_Bloody hell if the Mafloy's are sitting there that means I have to sit next to DRACO!! Just my luck I got to tell him off leaving him quiet. Now I have to sit next to that, that JERK!!_

Just as my thought ended Draco slid next to me in his chair. I looked down the table Ali was giving me a good luck look.

"Hello Chynna," he said I just nodded my head to him. "You are looking very pretty tonight."

"Thank you," I said while giving smirking at him. Someone then kicked me under the table.

"OWW," I yelped while rubbing my leg. I looked up my mother was giving me. "The be nice or you'll be in big trouble kind of look."

"I mean thank you Draco your looking handsome tonight also." I said while forcing a small smile.

I looked at my mother and she smiled approvingly. Then the cooks came out with so many delicious things Mashed Potatoes, Corn Bread, 5 different kinds of pies and much more.

I had grabbed a little mashed potatoes and a piece of corn bread and started eating.

"Is that all you're eating," Draco said.

"I'm a vegetarian, Thank you very much." I said while resuming to my potatoes.

Dinner was finally over and I was stuffed it was almost time for drinks. Everyone was about to get up when my dad tapped in glass.

"Thank you all for coming, I am very proud of my daughter Chynna. She has grown into a Beautiful young lady. My wife and I are happy proud of her accomplishments and we know we will be even more proud of her in future years."

Everyone started to clap at my dad's speech and I couldn't help but smile and clap to.

"Well I and my wife have been talking to the Malfoy's and we would like to announce that we have decided to have an arranged marriage between my lovely daughter Chynna and there fine young son Draco," Everyone started cheering and clapping.

"WHAT!!" I yelled while standing up "No I absolutely refuse to marry that arrogant pig," I yelled while pointing to Draco.

I couldn't take it I ran out of the dining room and ran to my room. But along the way I tripped on my heel and fell on the stairs. My head started to spin and everything started to go black…

**Thanks for reading!!**

**This story has been dedicated to my Good Friend Chynna!!! Please Keep reading, and done forget to tell me what you think by sending me a review.**


	2. Going to Hogwarts

I opened my eyes and I was looked around at first I was scared I didn't know where I was. I sat up then I realized I was in my room.

There was excruciating pain in the back of my head. I pulled the covers off and I tried to stand up. My legs gave out from under me and I fell back on to my bed. There was a knock on my door and in came my mum and dad.

"Oh honey how are you feeling? We were worried about you" asked my mom. "You gave us a little scare there darling" My father added in kissing my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing the back of my head.

"Well honey, we had announced your engagement to Draco and you yelled at us and ran up the stairs but you slipped and fell down the stairs and hit your head," dad said.

Then it all came back to me "I refuse to marry Malfoy dad, I absolutely refuse t,o" I said.

"Honey, I'm sorry but you don't have a choice I already announced that you two will be married as soon as you two finish your years at Hogwarts."

"Dad, I despise Malfoy I can't stand being near him for 5 minutes and you expect me to live with him for the rest of my life," I yelled my face turning red with anger.

"Give it time sweetie, get to know him better you need to do this for us," my mom added in while sitting next to me and rubbing my back. "Tomorrow you and Draco will be leaving for Hogwarts and I really want you to try and get to know him."

"But," "No buts I want you to do this for me," she said looking at me sternly while pointing her finger at me.

"Now start packing for tomorrow and I really want you to think about what we have said," dad said while leading mom out of my room.

_How could they expect me to marry a guy like that? For Merlin's sake he gets new girl in his bed almost every night. He is such a jerk I want nothing more then for him to turn into a bug so I can squash him with my foot, and Bloody hell how am I going to get to know him? He always has to act like a big shot around everyone, _I thought.

Two hours later I had finished packing and I didn't have anything to do. I looked outside at my quidditch pitch and then looked my broom. I grabbed my broom and headed outside once I reached the doors I straddled the broom and flew outside. It felt good to have the wind hit my face, riding my broom I always felt free and it took all the stress of my back.

I flew all around my house and then I flew to the field. I landed on my feet in the middle of the field and I grabbed a quaffle and practiced.

I imagined I was in a game now Sernea throws the quaffle to Zambini. Zambini fakes the throw to Flint. He throws it back to Serna, she dives for the ball she's going for the shot. Serna's gets ready for the throw and she MAKES IT!! Serna wins the quidditch cup!!

I felt good playing quidditch it always gets me pumped. I couldn't wait for this years team we were going to be great. I am a chaser along with Blaise and Mel, Flint is the keeper, Crabbe and Goyle are beaters and Malfoy is the Seeker.

I could hear everyone cheering for just for me, hearing them scream my name. Madam Hooch then brings the trophy out to me and everyone lifting me on their shoulders and everyone clapping for me.

My fantasy was interrupted by someone laughing. I turned around and there was Malfoy leaning on a tree with his usual cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I said through my gritted teeth.

"Now, now is that the way to treat your future husband?" "Really darling, you should learn some manners before we get married." He said his smirk widening.

"I'm not marrying you, Malfoy," I said. I could feel all the stress coming back.

"Well, that's now what are parents said."

"It's what I said now leave me alone." There was a pause and he wasn't leaving. I couldn't take it anymore I held up my broom and stomped in the direction of my house.

I felt him grab my wrist and he started to twist it. I looked at him and his face no longer had his smirk on, his face was dark and his eyes had become slits.

"Don't you ever walk away from me again; you are going to marry me so just face it." He said dangerously low.

My wrist was starting to sting badly I could feel a sprain coming. He was holding tighter now and his eyes were glaring a whole through my head.

"Let me go, your hurting me," I said. He let go of my wrist and I looked down it was black and blue and I felt the tears forming in my eyes. I ran into my room and into the bathroom I wrapped my wrist in a wrap.

I went back in my room and sat on my bed on the clock it said 3:30 I felt so tired and worn out. I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes. Then there was a knock on my door "Miss. can I come in?" one of our house elves said.

"I suppose so;" My house elf Winky came in. "I'm sorry Miss. but dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay, thank you Winky you are dismissed." "Yes, Miss." He said bowing.

I changed into jeans and a shirt and went downstairs to eat. I ate silently with my mother, my father had something come up at the ministry so he had to leave.

I went back up the two flights of stairs into my room and fell asleep. Next morning I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I looked at my clock it was 6:00 I took a shower and got dressed into jeans and a shirt.

I went downstairs for breakfast about an hour later it was time to leave. It took a couple hours to get to the train station.

We had finally gotten to the train station and I still had 15 minutes before the train left. My mom and dad were talking to some other parents while I looked for familiar faces.

Then I saw a blonde haired family walk over to us I recognized them easily. The Malfoy's, Lucious reached us and shook hands with my dad and kissed me and my mum's hands.

I _didn't even acknowledge Draco I was so mad him for spraining my wrist and finding out I had to marry that slime ball. I felt my blood boil just thinking about it I wanted to sock him one write in his nose make him bleed._

"Chynna," a voice brought me back to reality I looked over to my mum and dad. "Sweetie are you not going to say hi to your future husband." My mom said.

_How could I say hi to that arse, he was the last thing I wanted to see right now.. Look what he did to my freaking wrist; I'm sure my parents would love to know how I really sprained my wrist. They want me to marry a woman beater; do they expect me to fall in love with him like all those stuck prissy girls? _

"Hunny?"

"Hello Draco," I said with a threatening tone.

"Hello beautiful, will you do me the honors of sitting with me on the train?" he asked.

"No thank you," I said feeling my blood boil even more.

_Now that arse wants me to sit with him. Bloody hell I won't ever let him have the enjoyment of me sitting with him. I despise him with a passion and I plan to keep it that way._

"Oww," someone pinched my back I looked over at my mom she was glaring at me to do so.

"I mean yes, that would be nice," I said through my teeth while biting my tongue. I hate my mum for making me do this I really do.

It was time to leave and my mum and dad kissed my forehead and told me to be good. I grabbed my trunk and put in the train I found myself looking for a compartment 5 minutes later. Every where I looked there was either a Gryffindor or a bloody Hufflepuff.

I looked into another compartment when someone ran me over. "Bloody Hell watch where your going you stupid gitt!!" I bellowed. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Someone said I looked up and saw Harry Potter looking down at me.

"God Potter watch where your going." I bellowed. "Sorry it was an accident," he said looking sorry. "Fine just don't let anyone see that we talked or else I will have hell to pay." I said. Harry nodded and walked away.

I was on my way again when I felt like I was being followed. But when I turned around no one was there, I kept going but I still felt as if someone was behind me. I turned around again but still no one there.

I came back around and Malfoy's face was 2 centimeters with mine. "UGH get away from me!!" I yelled. His smirk appeared on his face and he opened his mouth to speak but Pansy Parkinson came out of a compartment calling for Malfoy.

"Ohh Drakie come sit with me there's plenty of room really," she said while walking over and kissing Malfoy.

_I could feel myself about to gag uhh, pug girl kissing that stupid pratt, DISGUSTING!!_

"Oh hello Chynna, keeping my boyfriend company while I'm away." She said smirking.

"No actually your boyfriend was hitting on me. Show's how much he really likes and appreciates you, Pansy. Oh by the way I love that new perfume of yours what's it called? Oh yes now I remember it's called_ I smell like dog's_." I started smiling knowing I hit a nerve.

Pansy's cheeks were turning bright red and her hands were shaking. She stomped off back into her compartment.

"Thanks Chynna, oh yea you have to sit with me though remember." He said. "No I don't now get out of my way Malfoy before I get really pissed off."

"I bet your mother would like to hear how you all of a sudden ditched me when you said yes earlier." He said with a of sarcasm.

_Crap he was right my mother would be so mad if she knew I didn't sit with him. AHH CRAP!! Why does he have to be such a bloody arse._

"Fine, ill sit with you but you cannot talk to me, sit next to me, look at me, or breathe near me or else I'll leave." I said starting to walk forward of ahead of him.

"Right this way darling." He said. I stopped dead in my tracks making him bump into me. "Don't you ever call me darling again or ill rip you to shreds." I said pointing my wand in is face.

"Yes whatever you say" he said looking nervous.

He pointed to the last compartment on the right and I went there. I sat on the right side and he took the seat next to me. I grabbed my stuff and switched seats with him following me. I switched again and I put my trunk on the seat next to mine.

"How's your wrist?" he asked looking at the bandaging wrapped around it. "Wouldn't you like to know." I said glaring at him with all my might.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you that badly." He said. "Horse shit you probably get some sick enjoyment out of hurting me you bloody bastard." I said.

He looked taken back from hearing me say this.

_Good I'm glad I finally got him to shut the hell up!!_

I looked out the window for about half the ride. I soon felt my eye lids drooping slowly shut. I soon fell asleep with my head on my trunk.

**Thanks for reading I hope you all like it!!**

**Please don't forget to review!!**


	3. Dinner and a Meeting

**Thanks to all that read my story!!**

I felt someone shaking arm quietly telling me to wake up. "Chynna were here wake up,"

"5 more minutes," I said half way asleep shoving the hand of my arm. "Chynna were here come on lets go."

My eye lids fluttered open and I was looking into a pair of ice cold blue eyes. They were so amazing I felt shivers go down my spine and my heart started to melt. I looked up and saw a head of platinum blonde hair then it hit me.

"UGHHH get your slimy hands of me Malfoy," I said while pushing him away and standing up. I looked out the window and saw Hogwarts windows lightening up looking like hundreds of fireflies floating in the air.

"Bloody Hell I was just getting you up, would you have wanted me to leave you on the train?" he asked.

"No but you didn't have to fucking touch me!!!" I yelled. I grabbed my trunk shoved Malfoy out of the way and left.

_He touched me!! That arse fucking touched me… that's the last part of me he will ever touch!!_ I thought to myself.

I got into the great hall and saw all the millions of candles floating above. I grabbed a seat at my table waiting for Ali or someone to show up. I looked around and saw Flint talking to Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle waiting for Malfoy by the doors. Ali walked in with Ashley walk in I waved them over and they sat across from me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked happy to finally talk to someone I like. "Good, I saw Ron," Ali said.

Even though Ali was a Slytherin she still had a huge crush on Ron Weasley. Why I cannot imagine that red hair and told tattered robes are not my style.

"I saw you and Draco walk in to a compartment, what did you do?" Ashley asked with a smirk on her face. "Nothing ugh that guy makes me so mad my mom made me sit with him god he such a jackass… and now I have to marry him and be Mrs. Jackass things really couldn't get any worse for me." I said putting my hands on my face.

"Umm… they just did," Ashley said. I took my hands off my face and looked at her. It looked as if she was trying to hold back laughter while looking behind me.

I turned around a saw Malfoy standing behind me with his usually cocky smirk. "What do you want?" I said feeling as if I could smack that smirk off his face.

"Darling, I want you to sit with me of course isn't that what girlfriends and boyfriends suppose to do," he said. "I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND," I yelled at him feeling my face go red.

In one quick movement he sat next to me while Crabbe and Goyle sat on his other side. "Go sit somewhere else," I said giving him a death glare. "No, I don't think I want to I need get to know you better and I want to sit with my girlfriend so no I don't think I will."

"Get away from me!!" I said one more time. There was a tapping of a glass and I turned my head and saw Dumbledore settling everyone down for is speech.

"It is my honor to say welcome back to Hogwarts and I know this is going to be a great year. It is my duty to inform you that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students. For any student who goes in there they will be punished severely. Also all students must be in there dormitories by 10 o'clock. I will no further keep you from enjoying this magnificent feast." Dumbledore said while sitting back down.

Everyone clapped for him while I started to dig into mashed potatoes and chicken. I grabbed a role and I tried to break it apart I couldn't get it I got my knife and starited to cut it.

"Here let me get that," Malfoy said while breaking apart my roll and handing it back. "Oh Draco you're my hero you broke apart my bread you are best," I said sarcastically.

"You know almost any other girl would love to be in your shoes right now," He said. "Well hear this now and don't make me repeat it I don't like you. You are a jackass who only cares about himself. You made my life a living hell so I'm going to make your life a living hell, as for any other girl wanting to be in my shoes. Well news flash I'm not any other girl, so shove off you stupid pratt," I said smiling feeling proud of myself for telling Malfoy off again.

I went back to my food and he came close enough to my ear so I could only here. "You are going to be mine and as for your little speech your going to wish you never said that."

"Oh I'm scared now," I said smirking. "I would be also if I was you." He said.

I felt my face drop, _what did he mean by that?_ I thought.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, feeling nervous in the pit of my stomach. "You'll see soon enough," he asked finishing off his pumpkin juice. I looked over at Ali and she had a nervous look on her face like I did.

That's when Flint came over to us and said there is going to be a meeting for the quidditch members in the common room after dinner. I looked over at Malfoy and to my disgust he was staring at me.

I felt my stomach do flip flops and I knew he was serious about what he said I will regret being mean to him. Malfoy was a horrible person and makes everyone's lives a living hell.

I couldn't eat anymore I had to get fresh air "I'll… I'll see you guys back in the common room," I said to Ali and Ashley.

I walked out of the doors and saw the lake it was calm and peaceful, the waves gently rolling in. Looking across the lake I saw the moon and stars reflect off the water. This was true bliss being in beautiful scenery like this one.

I felt a breeze and realized I forgot my cloak in my trunk. I walked back inside the castle and walked down into the dungeons and into our common room. When I walked in I saw all the familiar green and silver painted walls and the familiar black carpet and couches.

Near the fire Flint was waiting for everyone and to join them for our meeting. I walked over and sat on the couch closest to the fire.

"Why hello Chynna, how are you?" Flint asked smiling showing off his nasty set of teeth. "Oh good, what about you?" I asked. "Good" he replied.

One by one everyone was filling up the couches. Malfoy was the last to arrive I stared at the fire when he came in. I didn't want to even look at the bloody arse. He made me so mad sometimes that I could beat the shit out of him.

"OKAY," said a loud voice making me jump and fall off the couch. Everyone started to burst out laughing I felt my cheeks turn red while I sat back into my seat. "Now that Chynna has given all a good laugh I'm happy to say that this will be our best year ever." Flint said smiling.

"We have three awesome beaters, big old beaters me of course as keeper and an outstanding seeker," Flint said.

I had a good feeling about this year; I know we finally put those bloody Gryffindor's in their place. With our team I know we will be undefeated this summer we all worked 10 times harder so that we could win.

"Now I have a schedule for each of you and during practice I want to see a 150 out of all of you. I will not lose again this year do you hear me?" Flint said.

"Yes," we all said knowing we will do great this year. "Now you guys can go," he said.

Everyone else stood up while I still sat looking back into the fire. I pictured Malfoy burning in those flames. I smiled to myself knowing I was truly evil.

I turned around and saw Malfoy watching me with a amused look on his face. "Something funny?" he asked. "Yes actually now if you'd excuse me I'm going to upstairs," I said while standing up.

"Not so fast Chynna," he said grabbing my arm. "Don't touch me," I said feeling anger boil inside of me.

"Now that I got your attention all I wanted to do is this," Malfoy pulled me into him while he shoved his lips on to mine.

I pushed him off me and slapped him across his face. "Don't you ever touch me like that again you bastard," I said running up into my room. I slammed the door shut and started to pace back and forth.

_THAT FOUL BASTARD!! How dare he touch me like that. He doesn't deserve me or anyone for that matter. He knows I hate him and he still kisses me. ERRR I hate with him with a passion!!! _I thought to myself.

I went over and sat on my bed feeling the warm tears forming in my eyes. Draco Malfoy stole my first kiss from me and now I was never going to get it back…

**Thanks for reading I know it's a little short but don't worry ill update soon!!!**


	4. A broken nose

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock I swung my arm over and turned it off. I looked around and saw everyone else was still sleeping. I grabbed my towel and change of clothes and got into the shower.

It was then I realized that Malfoy kissed me last night. I hope I left a hand print, I thought. But my mind couldn't help but notice how soft his lips were against mine.

I got out of the shower and dried my hair and tied it back with a green ribbon. I pulled my sweater and skirt on with the uniforms ugly black socks. I looked into the mirror and applied a little mascara and eye liner and I was ready to go.

I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs, there was no one down there except someone sitting in front of the fire. I looked closer and saw they sat platinum blonde hair. I felt my breathe quicken as I saw Malfoy sitting there.

I didn't want to talk to him or even look at him for that matter; I still hated him for what he did last night. I walked quickly and softly to the door.

"Chynna?" he asked. Damn it! I thought. "What?" I snapped feeling my fists clench. "I'm sorry for last night," he said. "Yea I bet you are, by the way how is your cheek? I hope it hurts," I asked viciously.

Malfoy got up and walked over to me he stopped about 5 feet in front of me. I looked at his face and saw there was huge red handprint right in the middle of his left cheek. "Yes it does," he said glaring at me.

"Good, that will teach you," I said as I turned my back and took and step forward. "Chynna?" he asked. "What Malfoy?" I said stopping. "Will you just please and try being civil to me," he asked softly.

I turned around and saw that he was walking up the stairs. "By the way, you look beautiful today." He said going up the rest of the stairs.

I don't even know how long I stood there for looking at the stairs. Why does he have to be such an arse one minute then all of a sudden he the nicest guy the next.

I walked into the great hall and saw there no one else in there besides Harry Potter. Harry looked up and looked at me I smiled so faintly that you could barely see it. But unfortunately he did see and smiled back.

I grabbed my usual seat at my table and helped myself to some toast. I looked at my schedule and saw I had 1st Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor, 2nd Double Potions with Gryffindor, 3rd Ancient Ruins with Ravenclaw, and 4th Divination with Hufflepuff and last Muggle Studies with Ravenclaw.

I silently ate my toast while students started to fill in and sit and eat. I saw Kathleen walk in with Rachel and Jill. They came and sat across from me.

"Hey Chynna," Jill said. "Hey," I said back "did you guys look at your schedules yet?' "Yea we have to be with Gryffindors for two bloody classes," Kathleen said. "It's not that bad I mean we could be with Hufflepuff for two classes want that instead?" "No," Kathleen said.

Ali then sat down next to me with her cheeks flushed and her blonde hair all messed up. "What happened to you?" I asked watching her trying to comb her hair out. "I just saw Granger and Ron making out in the hallway. I ran all the way down here, I mean how could he like her?" She asked looking down at her plate.

"It's okay Ali you are so much prettier then her you could get Ron if you tried," I said patting her back. "Yea right," she said. "It's okay you'll get him sooner or later," I said.

"I'm going to go guys I'm going to go make sure I got everything for class," I said getting up from the table. I was then slammed back down by someone and hit my lip on the edge of the table.

I looked up to see Pansy Parkinson glaring at me with her face bright red. "What the heck do you think you are going Parkinson?" I yelled getting up from the table. "How dare you slap my Drakie you evil bitch," she yelled. Pansy's fist came into contact with nose I felt my nose break and blood spilling out.

The pain was unbearable as I held my nose I reached for my wand but then someone grabbed my hand. I looked around and saw Malfoy with his eyes glaring down on Pansy and his cheeks red with fury.

"Parkinson don't you ever lay a finger on Chynna again or I will personally take care of you myself," he said his voice so threatening I had shivers go down my spine. He looked at me and his face expression changed he eyes became soft and his jaw wasn't clenched as tightly/

"Here," he said handing me a black handkerchief. He guided me through the hallways as I held my head back trying to stop the bleeding. We eventually walked into the hospital wing when Pompery came out. "Oh dear what happened to her?" she asked.

"There was an accident," Malfoy replied. "Well don't just stand there sit her on the bed," she yelled. I sat on the bed with unfortunately Malfoy's help. "Okay dear let me see," Madam Prompery said.

"You must've had a nasty spill," she said. "I'll be right back," She left going into her office. I looked over at Malfoy and saw he was staring at me with those intense crystal blue eyes of his. "Stop staring at me like that," I said looking away from him.

"I just brought you up here and you still yell at me," he spat. "I could have done it myself, and try remembering last night when you kissed me you arse," I yelled at him.

"I told you I was sorry for that, God what else do you want?" he yelled. "I want you to leave me alone," I yelled. "Well I can't bloody well do that seeing as you are my future wife!" he spat.

It was then that Malfoy then flew on top of me and we both went flying backwards. "Get off me you bloody gitt," I yelled. He was really heavy seeing as weighed two times more then me.

"Sorry I didn't really want to be flown on top of you like this either," he said getting up. He dusted himself off and walked back to his spot only to be flown back on top of me again...

"Malfoy GET OFF!" I yelled so loud making my throat hurt. Once again he and I both stood up. He walked away again but this time instead of him flying on top of me, I felt excruciating pain through out my whole body.

"Ow," Malfoy and I both yelled. "Why are you whining," I said feeling my bones ache with pain. "Each time I me and you fucking yell at each other I either fly into you or I have I pain through my whole body," he said. "Well then stop yelling at me you bloody gitt," I said.

Then it hit me I read about these kinds of spells before. This spell was to make the people stop fighting and each time they did fight they would experience some sort of pain. Either being flown into one another or having your body ache with pain. The only way to undo the spell is to achieve moral friendship between the two people.

"Were under a spell you half- wit," I said feeling the pain leave me body. "Well undo it," he said. "I can't it's one of those kinds of spells that go away on its own," I said feeling the anger boil inside me.

Madam Prompery then came back in and told me to drink this purple gunk. It tasted horribly disgusting as it slowly slid down my throat. She then said I could leave and Malfoy and I both walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"Thank you," I said regretting for yelling at him. I mean he did bring me up here and threatened Pansy for me. "Did I just hear something civil come out of your mouth?" he asked with a stunned look on his face. "Yes," I said. "Thank you for helping me out and taking me here I um appreciate it," I said.

"You're welcome," he said with a smirk forming on his face. God I hate that smirk, I thought. "I have to go and get my books," I said leaving walking down the hallway to the Great Hall. There was barely any student's left in the Great Hall as I walked over and grabbed my bag. I turned around and saw once again Malfoy was behind me.

"What," I snapped. "May I walk with you to class?" he asked. "No, that's okay I'm a big girl and I can walk myself to my own class," I replied with a snarl. "Remember Chynna, your mother wouldn't be very happy if she knew you were treating me like this," he said.

I stopped dead in my tracks, he always had to bring up my mother and how if she found out I acted like this she would have steam blowing out her ears. "Fine," I said waiting for him to catch up as we walked outside to Care of Magical Creatures….

**I know it's really short but mores to come! Please tell me what you thought by sending me a review!**


	5. First Day of Classes

"Chynna slow down," Malfoy yelled from behind me. "How about you walk faster instead Malfoy," I yelled back at him.

We finally had managed to get to that Hagrid's hut. How could he call that a house it's a piece of junk more like a shack if you ask me. I thought to myself as I gathered by the rest of the Slythrins.

"QUIET DOWN CLASS," a deep voice bellowed we turned to see Hagrid coming out of the trees. "Gather around class I have a very exciting lesson planned for you all today now all of you follow me," He said going back into the trees.

"Watch this animal attacks us to," I whispered under my breath. I could he snickers coming from some of the other Slythrins, I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"Hey," Ali said running up to my side. "Glad to see your nose is fixed," she said giggling. "Yea no thanks to that dumb bitch Pansy, who the hell does she think she is thinking she can punch me," I said while digging my nails into my skin.

"All I know is that I'm going to make that bitch pay," I said in a really low voice so no one else would hear me.

The class stopped walking and I looked up and saw the beautiful snowy white unicorn standing next to Hagrid. "Class meet Gwen, Isn't she beautiful," "I've raised her since she was a little baby," Hagrid let out a chuckle.

Ali nudged my side and she was awe just as I was just a second ago. "Girls come and step forward and pet her. Boys sorry but unicorns prefer a woman's touch," he said.

I walked over a lightly touched Gwen's soft coat. She was absolutely incredible I've always wanted a unicorn but my father always said no.

I stepped back from Gwen as I let some other girls pet the unicorn. I turned around and walked towards a rock and sat down waiting for Ali and Ashley.

"Hey Chynna" I heard someone yell. I turned my head and saw Malfoy looking at me with the smirk that made eyes redden with anger. "Will you with me to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" He yelled.

"No," I said smirking. "To bad you are anyway," he said walking towards me placing his arm around my waist. "Why are you such an arse one second but then another you are all of a sudden nice?" I asked while slapping his arm away.

"I love to mess around with your darling little head. You're just so cute when you are confused," he said reaching to touch my face.

"Touch me and ill kick your arse Malfoy and don't I think I won't," I said pointing my wand towards his face. "Ha you think you take me that is a good one Serna really, you're just little a jokester," he said his face turning red with laughter.

I couldn't take it any more I hate him for laughing at me I hate that fact I have to marry him and I hate that fact I have to see him every damn day, I thought while gripping my wand harder.

"Hey you two what do you think you are doing?" Hagrid bellowed coming toward us. "There will be none of that during my class both you to Dumbledore's office," he pointed towards the school.

"Damn it," I said under my breathe. "Thanks for getting me in trouble Malfoy," I hissed at him.

"How the hell is this my fault?" he said while walking towards Dumbledore's office. "If you didn't ask me out then we wouldn't be in this mess," I yelled.

"Oh so this is my fault?' Malfoy asked. "Yes," I said quickening my pace.

"Chynna?" Malfoy said. "What?" I snapped.

"Before you say no I want you to listen, I am just as mad about this marriage as you are. I know I made fun of you when we were younger but I was a kid, and I am sorry for that. But will you please just make the best of the situation like I am and try to get to know me?"

These words hit me like I was smacked in the face. Was he truly sorry? I guess I am being hard on him. But after what he has done to me I don't think I can't take anymore shit from him, I thought in my head.

"I… um… okay listen here and listen closely I will try and be civil to you. But if you try anything I will kick your arse do you hear me?" I said walking towards him so I was only 2 inches away from his face.

"Whatever you say madam," he said while taking my hand and kissing it. "Yea whatever," I mumbled as I snapped my hand back.

We had finally reached Dumbledore's office I said the password and we both headed up the stairs. I softly knocked on the door and someone said "come in".

We went inside and saw that Dumbledore was sitting at his desk writing something down. "Ah Miss Serna Mr. Malfoy I've been expecting you, come sit," He said looking above his mooned shaped glasses.

"Now I know it's easy to get all worked up during a fight but using magic is not the answer. I expect better from you two from now on. You both will be serving detention tonight with Professor Snape at 9 o'clock I expect both of you to be on time. You both may return to class," Dumbledore said while waving us out.

"Bloody Hell who does he think he is, I didn't cast a spell on you all I did was point my wand at you. It's not like each time I get mad I'm going to go and stun every person I see," I yelled while pacing back and forth while Malfoy just watched me with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I snapped feeling my face redden with anger. "You are so cute when you are angry," Malfoy said.

"Err… lets just go back to class," I suggested while walking down the corridor.

"Lead the way," He said while eyeing my backside. "No ill pass," I said while slowing down my pace for him to catch up.

"Detention with Snape that should be fun," He said. "Oh yes so much fun I just can't wait," I replied sarcastically.

"Since we agreed to not rip each others heads off will you go too Hogsmeade with me?"

"I don't have a choice now do I?" I replied.

'No,' Malfoy said.

As soon as we reached Hagrid's hut the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and walked up to Double Potions. I finally got down to the dungeons and took a seat to Ali. Unfortunately Malfoy took the seat behind mine.

The door slammed and in came Snape looking grumpy as ever. 'Turn to page 657,' He snapped.

I obeyed knowing you didn't want to get on Snape's bad side even though he wouldn't punish a Slythrin.

'Today we will be learning the Veritaserum potion. It will take two class periods to make and I will be assigning partners,' He said coldly.

'All of you stand at the back of the class and wait for your name to be called. Okay Hanna Morgan and Hermione Granger first row. Draco Malfoy and Chynna Serna second row, Ali Meyerhoff and Ashley Sandal third row.'

Snape had finally finished the seating chart but of course I was paired up with Malfoy. Are teachers trying to make us spend more time with each other or something? I thought to myself.

"Chynna, hello Chynna are you in there," Malfoy's hand was waving in front of my face.

"What," I snapped looking at him straight in the eye. I felt my stomach turn while his icy blue eyes looked into my brown ones.

"I know it's hard to tear your eyes away from me but darling we have to start are potion." He said with a smirk playing at his lips.

I could actually the heat rush to my cheeks, I didn't mean to stare at him like that it sort of just happened. What was I thinking staring at him anyway, the thought of me staring at him made me feel sick.

"You add in the dragon scales and ill go get the garden root," he said while brushing past me. "Fine," while I added in 5 dragon scales.

Malfoy came back with the garden root and chopping it into tiny pieces while I added in more ingredients.

An hour later the potion light purple as it was supposed to be. I poured it into a vile and put our names on it and handed it to Snape.

"Thank you Miss Serna you and Mr. Malfoy are welcomed to leave now. But do not forget about your detention for tonight," Snape said in a bored tone.

"Yes Professor," I replied while I grabbed my bag and told Malfoy we could leave.

I reached the door and was about to turn the corner when I felt my bag rip in half. There was ink everywhere and all my quills and books were all over the ground.

"Need any help?" someone asked I turned around and saw Harry Potter standing behind me.

"No I got it under control," I replied while taking my handkerchief and wiping up the ink.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Yea I'm sure," I said smoothly.

"Get away from her Potter," I could tell by the coldness of the voice that it was Malfoy.

"I was asking if she needs any help so calm down Malfoy," Potter said. "She doesn't need help from you if she needs help she has me, got it?" Malfoy said while walking over to me and helping me pick up my books.

"Whatever, by Chynna," he said while walking away. "Bye," I replied.

"Don't you ever talk to Pot Head again do you hear me," Malfoy said while grabbing my arm.

"Is someone getting Jealous?" I asked while smirking. "No but no fiancé of mine is going to talk to a low life like him do you hear me?" He said.

That's it no one tells me who I can and can't talk to. I can't stand people telling me what to do.

"Listen here Malfoy I will talk to anyone I want, okay? And I won't have to tell me what I can and can't do. So don't think for a second that you are going to boss me around," I said pulling my arm away.

I felt his eyes burning a hole through my head while I picked up the rest of my things. I stood up and saw his face was right next to mine. I could feel his warm breath hitting my cheek as I looked at him.

"There is obviously a lot of things you need to learn before you become my wife," he said while moving a strand of hair away from my eyes.

"Now let's go to lunch, and I expect you to sit with me no if, ands or buts," He said holding my arm next to his….

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please send a review of what you think!**


	6. A wakeing surprise

We had finished cleaning the closet just when Snape had returned to the room.

"Ah very good you two may leave," he said as we walked past him. I was about to turn the corner when I felt Malfoy grab my shoulder.

"Not so fast sweetheart," I turned around and saw that he was almost towering over me.

"What?" I snapped while glaring at him with all my might. "I just want to make sure you are no going to go blabbing to your little friends about what you saw earlier," he said.

He took a step closer to me and with each step he took I backed away. I soon felt myself back up into a wall. The coldness against my skin made me gasp as Malfoy came closer to me.

"Now promise me or there will be consequences," he said.

I saw his arm reach behind his back and soon he was pointing his wand at me. "Now do you promise?" He said while placing his hand on my cheek.

I felt my cheeks turn red from how angry I was. "If you think you can do these kinds of things to me you surely are one of the thickest people I have ever met," I growled at him.

"Oh but you see I can do this you are soon to be mine, and I can do anything I want to things that belong to me," he said in a whisper as he planted his lips onto my neck.

"Fine I promise now take your nasty lips off of my neck before I puke," I said while moving to the side trying to get out of his reach.

"I'm going to have a hard time trying to tame you," he said with a chuckle as he backed away from me.

"Tame me? Sorry Malfoy if you ever expect me to have any respect for you I would suggest not making my sound like a bloody animal," I said. I felt my lips turn into a straight line as I bit my lip trying to hold back my anger.

I soon felt myself walking towards the common room. When I turned around seeing if Malfoy had followed me I felt someone cover my mouth and eyes and pull me somewhere.

I started kicking my way around trying to get the person to let go of me. I tired to scream but the person's hand that was on my mouth was replaced with a piece of cloth. It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing as I struggled to get away.

I soon grew tired of trying to wiggle my out of his grip that I felt my eyes slowly shut as the person stopped and laid me down on something soft.

I moved around trying to get comfortable again on the soft cushioning I was laying on. I hit something or it more felt like someone.

I opened my eyes to see that someone had there arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and saw that that someone was in fact shirtless and pant less. He was only wearing green silk boxers and I then noticed I was only my bra and underwear.

I sat up fast and noticed my skirt and blouse were folded neatly on a chair next to the bed.

I felt movement next to be as I grabbed my skirt.

Soon there were hands placed on my shoulders and someone's lips met my neck. I turned around and saw the recognizable platinum blonde hair.

"Bloody Hell Mafloy what did you do to me," I screamed while jumping off the bed away from his grasp.

"I didn't do anything to you just wanted to see what it was like to sleep next to is all. But if anything did happen I'm sure it would have been great," He said with a smirk forming on his face.

"You Bastard!" I screamed as yanked on my clothes and ran out of the room. I felt my cheeks burning with anger and embarrassment.

He stole my first kiss and now he's kidnapping me and putting me in his room. I have to marry that arse, I thought as I ran into my room and jumped into the shower washing away the memory of Malfoy's arms wrapped around my waist.

I know the chapter is really short, please forgive me. I have been super busy with school and softball! I am going to start updating more so stay tuned!

Don't forget to send me a REVIEW!


	7. A wakeing surprise

I finally got of the shower after making sure I scrubbed every inch of my body. I looked around my room and saw Ali and Kathleen were still sleeping along with everyone else.

I walked over to my trunk and grabbed a pair of jeans and a black hoodie out and changed quickly. I dried by hair by using a spell and slipped on my converses and walked downstairs to breakfast.

There wasn't anyone in the great hall yet and I sat down in my usual spot. I silently grabbed an apple and bit into it just as more kids filled up the great hall.

I looked over and saw Ali running towards me with her face bright red and a look of fright on her face.

"CHYNNA! OMG you are okay what happened to you last night you didn't come back from your detention," she exclaimed in one breath. I couldn't help but laugh seeing the look on her face.

"Ali don't worry I'm fine. Malfoy well lets just say he's going to get it," I said with a look of pre hatred came on to my face.

Just as I said that Malfoy came in and started walking towards my direction.

"Hello darling," he said while he bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Don't you dare touch me you bloody bastard," I hissed making Malfoy take a step back from me.

"Aw is little Chynna still upset. C'mon babe it's not like I did anything to you," he said while smirking that INCREDIBLY annoying smirk of his.

"Fuck off Malfoy," I said while getting up to leave.

That's when the mail came I saw my owl and it swooped down towards me and landed gently on my shoulder.

"Thanks," I said while handing her a piece of bread. I looked at who it was from and I saw it was from both of my parents along from the Malfoy's.

It read.

"Dear Chynna,

I hope everything is going okay at school. But we are disappointed to hear about you getting a detention already what a wonderful way to start of the school year. Anyway that's not why were writing we wanted to inform you that we have decided for the best that we move up the wedding to Christmas. Aren't you excited? We all talked about and agreed that it would be best if you didn't wait till you finished school since that is 2 years away. Well darling we hope to hear from you soon and I expect you to be on your best behavior.

Love,

Mum & Dad, Lucious & Narissa"

"NOO," I cried as I read and re-read the letter. "This cannot be happening" I said as a started to feel lightheaded and rested my head on the table.

"I see you finally got the letter. Good now I won't have to wait 2 years to shag you," Malfoy said as he slipped his hand on my shoulder.

"YOU ARSE!" I screamed as I pushed him out of my way.

I turned to walk away as I felt him grab my shoulder again but this time he dug his nails into my shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt you Chynna. But if you don't start listening and respecting me there will be consequences," he said in a menacing tone into my ear.

I felt chills going down my spine as his breath hit my skin. "Don't touch me," I said while I strained my eyes towards the exit wanting to get away.

"Fine, but next time don't you dare think I'll let you treat me like that again," he hissed in my ear as I felt blood drawl from where his nails dug into my shoulder.

"You're hurting me AGAIN!" I said while swallowing the pain that was now on my shoulder.

I felt his grip lighten on my arm and I sprinted away from him and his posse. I looked back at him and saw the look of hurt on his face as I glared a hole through his heart.


	8. Revenge

I stood there glaring at Malfoy who's face looked whiter then usual. Good I hope he realizes that I truly at him right now, I thought.

Hagrid came over to Potter and I and handed us a box which held the scrub inside.

"Now here's the food. Make sure you lot don't put er hands to close to it's mouth." Hagrid said. As we both nodded in agreement.

I took the sack of food and looked inside. I felt a burning sensation in my throat after looking at it. Inside was 100's of dead flies and vegetables mixed together.

"Potter take the bag," I said while running towards some trees. I could hear some running after me but I didn't look back I was ran behind some trees and emptied out my stomach.

"Chynna? Are you alright," I recognized Ali's voice from the beginning and I didn't want to see her but then again all I needed was a friend to I can release my anger too.

"I'm just peachy," I replied as I stepped away from the trees. "There's nothing like being hit my Malfoy and then throwing up after seeing dead flies and vegetables mixed together."

"Oh Chynna your cheek is bright red. I cannot believe Draco would do such a thing," Ali said while giving me hug.

"I can," I said as I felt more tears forming in my eyes.

How am I suppose to marry a guy I don't even like? Or better yet a man who doesn't respect women or their feelings and hits women!

It felt like my life was crumbling into pieces right before my eyes.

"Don't worry were going to get that little bastard back. And I know just the way to do it," Ali said.

I looked at her straight in the eye and saw the look of pure evil in them. I felt the ends of my lips turn into an evil smirk as I thought of the fact of getting Malfoy back.

Just as I was about to ask what she had in mind, the bell rang for the next class. Ali and I walked in potions with smirks plastered on are faces which for some odd reason got me weird looks from other students.

"What?" I snapped as all turned their heads a different way. As I looked around I saw Malfoy talking to his two love slaves (Goyle and Crabbe). Potter was talking to Weasel and Granger.

But then Ali stopped right in front of me which made me run into her. "Bloody hell! Why did you stop?" I said rubbing my arm.

She just kept staring straight ahead. I followed her gaze and saw Malfoy sticking his tongue down Pansy's throat.

As I watched his hands roam all over Parkinson's body I felt very lightheaded. I couldn't take my eyes off them I mean they were sucking each others faces off, literally. "Jeez Malfoy I know you can't get Chynna but cant you go for something that at least doesn't look like a dog?" I heard Blaise ask Malfoy which brought a smirk to my face.

"Chynna?"

I blinked a few times and saw the class was looking at me worried. "What?" I asked checking to make sure there wasn't anything on my face.

"Chynna your not looking to good." Ali said putting her hand on my forehead making sure it hott.

"I'm fine," I lied as more I lied the more lightheaded I felt.

"Are you sure, your sweating bullets and your really pale," Ali said.

"I swear I'm fine I promise," I lied again as I took my seat in front of Malfoy.

I felt his blue eyes glaring into the back of my head as I waited for Snape to start the lesson.

Soon the doors slammed along with the shutters that left us in complete darkness.

"Turn your books to page 321," said a cold voice which it could only belong to Snape.

He began his lectures on which farie dust we needed for which love potion. This class was so boring that soon my eye lids started to drop and reopen but soon they closed for good.

SMACK!

"No more gravy!" I screamed as I fell out of my seat. The stone cold floor wasn't a good feeling against my bum as I rubbed it hoping the pain would stop.

"Ms. Serna?"

I looked up and met the cold black eyes of Snape which held lots of anger in them.

"Hi professor," I said hoping I wasn't in too much trouble.

"Would you mind repeating what I just announced to the class?" Snape asked his black twinkling with evil.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do mind," I said glaring straight into his eyes.

"Well then that means detention with me tonight," Snape said. I could hear the sick amusement in voice as he said these things to me.

"But Professor I have quidditch practice tonight. If I miss practice that means I won't be nearly as prepared for our first game as I should be. Which means us losing the game; don't you want your house to win our first game or every game for that matter?" I asked him as I gave him the most innocent look I could come up with.

"Fine then, but don't you dare fall asleep during my class ever again!" He warned me.

"I won't sir and I am truly sorry," I said knowing full well that was a lie.

20 minutes later class ended and as I walking out the door I felt someone's foot step out in front of mine. I couldn't get balance in time I went face forward right into the cement, which by the way isn't so pretty. I hit my head and soon it started throbbing like no other.

"What the in bloody hell was that for?" I screamed as I looked up and saw Parkison looking down at me with a smirk on her ugly ass face.

"That's for hurting Drakie again. Don't you think for one second that you are worthy enough for my Drakie. Your just a booty call to him nothing else," She said in high pitched voice.

"Parkinson, I don't know if your brain can handle this but I'm going to try. You're the booty call he only makes out with you to get some action, which probably isn't good anyway. But back to the point you're an ugly bitch and you say I'm not worthy I don't see you with stuff like me. Just face it you're a wannabe of me and sorry hun but that will never happen," I said as I lifted my self off the floor.

"Why you little--- you, you errrrr," Pansy stalked off most likely going to cry with Moaning Myrtle.

I

As I walking down to the common room I felt a sudden pain in whole body. I didn't know what was happening everything around me started to get hazy and then soon everything blackened….


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to the sound of people whispering amongst themselves.

"Why are you even in here, Malfoy? Don't you have to go shag Parkinson or something?" I could tell that it was Ali by the way she said Malfoy.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Ali. Chynna is my fiancé, I think I have a right to see how's she's doing. And about Pansy it's not your business what I do with her." I heard Malfoy tell Ali.

"You don't bloody deserve Chynna you bastard,"

I don't think I've heard Ali stand up to Malfoy before she is really starting to act like me.

"Why you lit---?"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Malfoy or I will personally castrate you myself," I said as I sat up on the bed.

"CHYNNA! Oh you had me so worried. I cannot believe what that whore did to you,"

"Tell me about it. Ugh my head is killing me," I said looking around the room.

"It should considering Pansy used a unforgivable curse on you," Ali said looking pissed.

"SHE WHAT!" I yelled getting out of the bed.

"She used a unforgivable curse," She replied. "I'm going to ring that girl's neck," I said.

"Don't worry, I already took care of her," Malfoy said looking straight at me.

"How by shagging her? Don't forget I saw you putting your hands all over her," I said.

"Who bloody cares! You don't like me so I need something to keep my sexual needs satisfied," Malfoy said looking innocent.

"Could have just jacked off like before! But no you needed a whore instead," I said. I could almost feel steam coming out of my ears.

"I thought you agreed to never tell anyone!" Malfoy yelled. He stepped closer to my bed. I could feel Ali moving her arm to grab her wand.

"I don't give a bloody crap. I hate you Malfoy I really do," I said looking at my sheets.

"Why do you even care so much if you hate me?" He asked.

I immediately froze up. 'Why do I care so much?' I asked myself. It's not like it is competition between her and my self. But am I jealous?

I could feel his eyes staring straight at me as I thought to myself.

"How would you feel if I just went and made out with Potter?" I asked. "Wouldn't you be furious or even jealous at the fact I'd rather kiss him then you!"

Malfoy's eye started to twitch with anger as we exchanged glares. "It's not the same Chynna!" He said in a growl.

"It is exactly the same Malfoy. Just leave I can't stand to look at you anymore," I said waving him off like a butler.

"Fine but don't you dare think this conversation is over," He said in a menacing tone.

Malfoy slammed the door shut while walking out.

"Chynna!" Ali exclaimed while looking at me. "I have the perfect idea for your revenge.

I felt my lips curve into an evil grin as a look of pure evil came across my face.

"Hey Potter wait up," I said in the hallway slightly out of breathe from jogging.

"Oh hey Chynna what's up?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go Hogsmeade with me?" I asked hoping for a certain answer.

I silently laughed at the sight of his confused face.

"Aren't you going with Malfoy?" He said Malfoy with disgust while looking at me.

"No but I was hoping you'd go with me," I answered.

"Umm… sure why not," he said. 'YES! So far so good. Malfoy doesn't know what's going to hit him when he sees me and potter together.

He's doesn't know what's going to hit him.

I ran down to the common room in search for Ali. I found her sitting in corner reading a book.

There was also Malfoy talking with Flint on the couch.

I glared at him soon getting the same look cast back at me.

"Ali so far so good," I said while sitting down next to her.

"You mean he said yes?" She asked looking up from her book.

"Exactly," I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Then tomorrow after your practice the plan will take place," She said. "Well I must be off got to finish off some homework,"

"Good Night," I said. Looking around the common room I saw Jill talking to Blaise in one corner. The goons playing chess in another.

Thats when it caught my eye something ws reflecting off the fire's blazes. It was on top of a table near the girl's dormitories.

I went up to see what it was. It had "Chynna" written on top in cursive with a silvery bow added to it.

I opened it and gasped at the sight. 'Why does he do these things?' I asked myself...

Hey hope you liked part 10!  
Sorry I know its been awhile since I updated.

Please dont forget to REVIEW!


End file.
